Mate
by syntia.amano
Summary: Kaiba tidak pernah bisa membiarkan dirinya menginginkan sesuatu tanpa bisa dipenuhi. Lalu kenapa dia tidak bisa menerima darah lain selain nymph itu? Rating M later. Edited
1. Chapter 1

Syntia : Karena banyak yang bukan penggemar paranormal/supernatural. Kok bisa?

Gaoi : Gak usah lebay!

Syntia : Idih gak usah kayak gitoo juga kalee. Yaa dah buat yang gak tao tentang novelnya Gena Snowalterv yang Atlanties Series. Aku bikin chapter 0! Gaoi!

Gaoi : *sigh. WARNING! Paranormal! Yaoi! Maybe typo

* * *

><p>PROLOG<p>

Atlantis. Di dunia atas, kota itu lebih dikenal sebagai kepulauan yang menghilang dan tenggelam jauh di bawah lautan. Kota dengan peradaban yang lebih maju, namun terkena murka sang dewa karena kesombongan penduduknya. Namun hanya beberapa orang yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya Atlantis, sangat berbahaya.

Dahulu kala saat para dewa mencoba menciptakan makhluk sempurna di muka bumi mereka membuat kesalahan dan terciptalah berbagai macam makhluk. Naga, Vampir, Gorgon, Siren, Nymph, dan yang lain. Mereka semua dikumpulkan dalam satu pulau bernama Atlantis. Namun ketika para dewa berhasil membuat makhluk sempurna yang mereka sebut sebagai manusia, mereka tahu bahwa makhluk-makhluk yang sebelumnya diciptakan oleh mereka akan membahayakan makhluk sempurna itu. Karena itulah para dewa akhirnya memutuskan untuk menenggelamkan Atlantis.

* * *

><p>PENJELASAN KLAN<p>

Naga : Makhluk yang bertubuh seperti manusia namun mempunyai sedikit sisik naga di tubuh mereka. Mampu berubah menjadi naga apabila mereka marah. Ditugaskan dewa untuk menjaga Atlantis.

Vampire : Makhluk yang bertubuh seperti manusia namun mempunyai kelemahan yaitu lemah terhadap sinar matahari. Membutuhkan darah agar bisa bertahan hidup. Mampu berpindah tempat dalam sekejap.

Siren : Makhluk bertubuh seperti manusia. Hampir semua klan Siren adalah perempuan yang berwajah cantik. Nyanyian mereka dapat membuat orang yang mendengarnya ingin mati.

Nymph : Makhluk yang bertubuh seperti manusia namun menguarkan aroma wangi yang membuat semua klan tertarik pada mereka. Membutuhkan sex agar dapat bertahan hidup.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Mate

Summary : Kaiba tidak pernah bisa membiarkan dirinya menginginkan sesuatu tanpa bisa dipenuhi. Lalu kenapa dia tidak bisa menerima darah lain selain nymph itu?

Pairing : KaiJou, dan pairing yang lain ^^

A.N : Edited dikarenakan ada request penambahan chara. Inspirated by Shivawn and Alyssa from Vampire Bride, Gena. Polling untuk cerita pairing dibuka ^^

WARNING! Paranormal, yaoi! Maybe typo

NB : Request pairing hanya untuk NoaxMoku, YamixYugi, BokuraxRyou

o.o

Kaiba terhuyung. Vampire itu semakin lemah dari hari ke hari. Dia tidak bisa terus-menerus memimpin pasukannya kalau tubuhnya semakin melemah. Bagaimana mungkin Kaiba menguatkan dirinya sendiri kalau tubuhnya tak mampu menerima darah selain dari nymph sialan itu? Kaiba menyandarkan dirinya di pohon. Dia masih ingat saat pertama kali melihat nymph itu. Tapi... kenapa harus nymph itu? Kenapa bukan nymph yang lain? Seorang nymph perempuan?

"Kakak?" panggil seseorang. Kaiba menoleh dan melihat adiknya, Mokuba dari balik bayangan. "Kakak?" panggilnya lagi. Kaiba menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dia tidak akan pernah memperlihatka kelemahannya pada adiknya atau pada siapapun terutama pada nymph itu.

Kaiba keluar dari persembunyiannya dan memperhatikan adiknya. Mokuba telah menunjukkan perkembangannya. Beberapa saat yang lalu dia sudah mendapatkan orang pertama yang dihisap darahnya. Meskipun tidak sampai mati tapi dia sudah puas sebagai seorang kakak dan juga pemimpin vampire. Mokuba adalah vampire termuda kedua, yang pertama dia, yang berhasil memburu dan menghisap darah prey mereka.

"Kakak! Kalau berada disana dari tadi setidaknya kakak bisa menjawabku kan!" kesalnya karena dicuekin. Kaiba berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ada apa Moku?" Moku adalah panggilan kesayangan para vampire untuk adik Kaiba.

"Pasukan vampire sudah bersiap berangkat ke kerajaan naga," laor Mokuba. Kaiba mengangguk. "Tapi kakak, kenapa kakak harus berangkat kesana? Bukankah kalau hanya untuk mengurus perjanjian genjatan senjata kakak bisa mengirim orang kepercayaan kakak, bukan kakak sendiri?" bingung Mokuba.

"Pertempuan kita dengan bangsa naga sudah berlangsung beratus-ratus tahun. Atem tidak akan mempercayai genjatan senjata yang kita berikan kalau aku tidak pergi ke sana sendiri." Mokuba mengangguk meskipun merasa sedikit cemas juga. Pasukan naga telah memblokage beberapa tempat dimana para vampire biasanya mendapatkan prey mereka, meskipun sebenarnya itu sama sekali tidak masalah karena mereka juga kehilangan banyak pasukan karena darahnya dihisap habis oleh pasukan vampire.

"Setidaknya sebelum pergi kakak harus minum darah dulu. Wajah kakak pucat sekali." Kaiba mengangguk. Dia memang telah meminum darah. Tapi setelah menghisap darah milik nymph itu semua darah yang diminumnya rasanya busuk. Dia muntah setiap kali meminum darah. Kalau dia tidak memaksakan diri sebentar lagi dia pasti akan mati.

Tiba-tiba segaris rencana telah tersusun rapi di otaknya. Ya... dia akan melakukannya. Kalau tidak bisa mendapatkan nymph itu dia akan mati, jadi kenapa dia tidak mendapatkan nymph itu saja? Dia, Kaiba pemimpin pasukan Vampire tidak akan membiarkan dirinya menginginkan sesuatu kalau dia tidak bisa memilikinya. Meski itu artinya nymph itu pasti akan menderita.

o.o

Nymph lelaki itu membasuh wajahnya. Tubuhnya tidak lagi nyeri setelah 2 minggu berlalu. Dia seorang nymph, seharusnya akan terpuaskan dan mendapatkan kembali tenaganya kalau berhubungan sex! Tapi kenapa nymph itu sama sekali tidak merasakannya? Luka bekas gigitan di lehernya masih tersisa. Nymph itu memandang marah pada air di bawahnya. Dia tidak suka digigit oleh vampire. Pertama kali dia digigit dia hampir mati kesakitan, dan dia tidak akan membiarkannya terjadi lagi, meskipun nymph itu harus membunuh semua vampire yang mendekatinya.

"Kakak?" panggil seorang gadis. "Kak Katsuya?" panggilnya lagi saat semakin mendekati sungai. Tempat biasanya kakaknya itu membersihkan diri setelah melakukan sex.

"Aku disini!" teriaknya. Gadis itu langsung berlari ke tepian sungai. "Raja memanggilmu kak," ujarnya. Kakaknya itu menganggukan kepala.

"Aku akan segera kesana. Tapi kenapa Atem memanggilku? Apa ada hubungannya dengan Yuugi?" tanyanya. Atem adalah pemimpin kerajaan naga dan Yuugi adalah salah satu teman sirennya yang kini sudah berpasangan dengan Atem, karena itu dia pun kini berteman dengan sang raja.

"Entahlah, tapi aku dengar ada pasukan vampire yang bergerak kesana."

'vampire'

Darah Katsuya langsung memanas. Kenapa dia tidak bisa melupakan vampire itu? Vampire yang melakukan sex dengannya secara paksa? Kenapa wajahnya selalu terbayang? Tubuhnya langsung kaku di semua bagian, padahal seharusnya dia sudah terpuaskan saat bersama dengan salah satu perempuan minotaurus tadi.

"Kakak?" panggil adiknya lagi saat melihat raut wajah Katsuya yang berubah. "Apa ada sesuatu yang menganggu kakak?" bingungnya.

"Asal kau tidak bernyanyi aku tidak akan terlalu bingung," candanya. Adiknya adalah siren, makhluk yang menarik seseorang ke dalam kematian dengan hanya mendengarkan nyanyiannya. Meskipun juga setengah nymph, adiknya tidak terlalu membutuhkan sex agar dia bisa kuat karena darahnya lebih condong ke siren.

"Aku akan menyanyi untuk kakak kalau kakak tidak berhenti menggodaku," kesalnya sambil mengambilkan pakaian Katsuya yang berada di tepian. Dia sudah sering melihat kakaknya dalam keadaan telanjang, meskipun Katsuya selalu berusaha untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya agar adiknya tidak bisa melihat, dengan air seperti saat ini atau apapun.

"Cepat sana kembali dan temani Yuugi, Atem tidak akan membiarkan Yuugi sendirian tanpa penjagaan. Sekarang dia pasti bosan setengah mati," ujarnya. Yuugi adalah siren lelaki pertama sejak beratus-ratus tahun, karena itu hampir semua bangsa mengincarnya.

"Baik-baik, aku akan minum teh bersama Yuugi dan Ryou sementara kakak melakukan rapat tertutup bersama dengan sang raja," cibirnya. Ryou adalah salah satu jendral kepercayaan sekaligus pengatur strategi Kerajaan naga, tapi setelah Yuugi berpasangan dengan Atem sekarang salah satu tugas Ryou adalah menjadi bodyguard Yuugi. "Dan kakak..."

"Hem? Apa ada yang lain?" tanyanya.

"Kalau kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, tidak masalah. Tapi kau harus ingat, aku bisa jadi pendengar yang baik."

"Dan penyanyi yang buruk."

"Kalau kakak ingin mati, aku adalah penyanyi terbaik," sinisnya.

"Kalau aku ingin ya!"

"Sampai nanti, jangan lupa menjemputku lho!" teriaknya sambil melempar baju Katsuya yang dengan sigap di tangkap kakaknya itu.

"Kalau aku lupa, kau pasti bernyanyi untukku," candanya. Dia menunggu adiknya itu menjauh sebelum keluar dari sungai dan mulai berpakaian. Sepasukan vampire. Kenapa mereka kemari? Padahal selama beratus-ratus tahun para vampire tidak pernah menjejakkan kakinya, meskipun sebenarnya mereka melayang, di kerajaan naga. Apa ini alasannya kenapa Atem memanggilnya?

o.o

Kaiba dan para pasukannya berjalan. Mereka bisa saja melayang, namun untuk menjelaskan maksud mereka, Kaiba menyuruh para pasukannya berjalan dengan pengawasan dari para naga. Meskipun dia tahu pasukannya merasa risih, biasanya mereka langsung membunuh para naga itu namun sekarang mereka tidak boleh melakukannya. Mungkin untuk latih tanding, saat perundingan ini terselesaikan.

"Kenapa kita tidak langsung membunuh mereka?" bisik seorang vampire berambut putih. Bokura. Dia salah satu prajurit terbaik, dan yang terpenting adalah membenci naga.

"Kita kemari tidak untuk saling membunuh," jelas Kaiba yang disambuh dengan 'Che'. Kaiba tidak tahu mengapa vampire itu membenci klan naga. Dia dulu juga sangat membenci klan naga, namun sejak Kaiba bertemu dengan nymph itu dan permintaan dari mayoritas anggota klannya dia harus melakukan hal ini.

"Lalu kenapa mereka masih membuntuti kita? Kenapa kita tidak terbang saja?" omelnya. Kaiba tidak menjawab. Bokura mengumpat lagi. Lelaki itu sering sekali kesal pada sesuatu. Dulu dia melampiaskannya saat mereka bertempur melawan klan naga, namun setelah perundingan ini berakhir Kaiba tidak tahu apa yang Bokura lakukan. Bokura adalah vampire liar. Dulu dia adalah manusia yang dibuang dewa dari dunia atas. Setelah di gigit oleh salah satu vampire, dia berubah dan langsung membunuh vampire yang menggigitnya. Bokura bergabung dengannya hanya supaya dia bisa bersenang-senang bertarung melawan klan naga, dan saat itu Kaiba akan menyambut semua orang yang bersedia membantunya menghabisi klan itu.

"Kita akan langsung di anggap ancaman kalau kita melayang dan menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Apalagi kita membawa dia kemari. Aku tidak ingin ada lagi pertempuran yang dia saksikan," ujar Kaiba sambil menatap anak yang bertudung yang kini berjalan tepat di belakang Kaiba dan dikelilingi oleh vampire lain termasuk Mokuba yang memang diajaknya untuk terkadang menemaninya berbicara karena dia tidak mau berbicara dengan vampire lain selain dirinya dan Mokuba.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa menjadi lemah seperti ini," ejeknya.

"Kau bisa mengejekku sepuasnya nanti. Ada tugas yang aku ingin kau lakukan," bisik Kaiba pada Bokura yang langsung tersenyum sinis.

"Sudah kuduga, tidak mungkin kau tidak menyuruhku melakukan sesuatu," cibirnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku katakan ini tentang apa yang aku bicarakan saat mengajakmu kemari?"

O.o

Atem mengetuk-ngetuk singgasananya. Dia benar-benar bingung. Kenapa pasukan vampire itu datang kemari? Bahkan tanpa persenjataan yang memadai untuk bertarung. Apa yang mereka inginkan? Meskipun Yuugi mengatakan bahwa para vampire itu kemari untuk tujuan perdamaian, tetap saja dia tidak mempercayainya sampai dia berhadapan dengan raja vampire itu sendiri, Kaiba Seto, sang rival abadinya. Entah sudah berapa ratus tahun berlalu sejak mereka saling melawan satu sama lain. Dia masih ingat kenapa sampai raja vampire itu melawannya, karena itu dia berusaha untuk tidak menyakiti sang raja vampire. Tapi sampai kapan?

"Saya dengar raja memanggil saya," ujar seorang nymph lelaki berambut pirang. Atem mengangguk.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa aku memanggilmu Jou?" Jounouchi Katsuya, teman Yuugi meskipun seorang nymph. Yuugi bersikeras membawanya dan adik Jou yang juga siren saat Atem hendak membawa pasangannya itu ke kerajaan naga.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan pasukan vampire itu?" tanya Jounouchi. Atem mengangguk.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka inginkan, meskipun menurut Yuugi mungkin mereka menawarkan perdamaian. Menurut sumber informasiku mereka tidak membawa senjata yang cukup jika hendak melawan kita di kerajaan ini."

"Apa Yuugi sudah dilindungi secara tersembunyi?" tanyanya. Atem mengangguk. Meskipun dia sedikit tidak mempercayai nymph, karena menurutnya dulu nymph hampir tidak bisa dipercaya selain untuk melakukan sex sebelum Yuugi memarahinya karena itu, dia yakin kalau Jounouchi tidak akan mengkhianati temannya. "Kau ingin aku ikut bertarung denganmu?"

"Jika kau mau."

"Aku mau, hanya kalau mereka berniat melukai." Atem mengangguk.

"Hanya kalau mereka berniat dan melakukannya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Yuugi atau siapapun dalam bangsaku terluka, serta kau dan adikmu."

"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan kami berdua. Adikku bahkan lebih kuat dalam mengundang kematian daripada semua bangsamu."

"Aku sama sekali tidak meragukannya." Atem menatap Jounouchi. Jounouchi mengangguk.

"Apa kau ingin aku berada di sampingmu saat mereka tiba?" tanyanya.

"Ya, aku ingin berjaga-jaga. Kita masih belum tahu kenapa Kaiba sampai memimpin pasukannya kemari."

"Kaiba? Raja vampire itu?" Atem mengangguk. "Entahlah, meskipun aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya tapi aku yakin ini tidak akan berakhir dengan baik."

o.o

A.N : Chapter depan tetap akan jadi rating M!


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Mate

Disclaimer : err yugi oh punya siapa ya T~T

WARNING! Errr… maybe typo, shounen-ai

TOT

Syntia : Eto, gomenasai! Dikarenakan buku yang rating M ketinggalan di kota sebelah, jadi rating M-nya ditahan sampai chapter depan

Gaoi : Terima kasih untuk semua support dan review kalian!

TOT

"Raja vampire sudah tiba Yang Mulia," lapor salah satu prajurit naga Atem. Atem menganggukkan kepalanya. "Biarkan mereka masuk, tapi jaga mereka!" suruh Atem waspada kemudian berbalik memandangiku. Aku mengangguk setuju, kami belum tahu pasti apa yang diinginkan bangsa itu jadi tidak ada salahnya berjaga-jaga.

Pintu terbuka. Sekitar 5 orang memasuki ruangan sementara sekitar 20 orang tetap berdiri di balik pintu. Pintu langsung tertutup, sehingga kedua puluh orang yang berada di luar tidak akan bisa membantu apabila terjadi sesuatu di dalam. Lagipula benda yang bisa membuka pintu itu hanya dimiliki oleh klan naga. Kelima orang yang memasuki ruangan membentuk semacam lingkaran yang melindungi orang yang berdiri di tengah mereka. Kesemuanya bertudung hitam sehingga tidak terlihat siapa yang berdiri disana.

Kelima orang itu berhenti sekitar 10 meter dari tempat Atem sedang duduk dan kemudian menyingkir membiarkan orang yang dari tadi mereka lindungi maju ke arah depan dan membuka tudungnya. Lelaki itu berambut coklat dan terasa familiar. Tunggu! Dia… orang itu… Tidak mungkin!

Aku bisa merasakan Atem melirikku namun aku sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya. Sial! Ini pasti hari sialku. Kenapa aku bisa bertemu dengan dia secepat ini! Jangan bilang kalau dia… Tunggu! Mereka bilang kalau raja Vampire sendiri yang datang kemari. Dan orang-orang itu melindunginya, kalau begitu…

Lelaki itu memandangiku. Sesaat aku kira dia juga terkejut, tapi dalam sekejap wajahnya kembali ke semula dan memandang Atem. Apa… aku tadi salah lihat? Aku mengerutkan dahiku tanpa sadar dan memandangi Atem yang sudah berbalik mengawasi musuh terbesarnya.

"Lama tidak bertemu Atem," sapa lelaki itu dengan nada datar.

"Kaiba," ujar Atem yang mengawasinya lekat-lekat.

"Terakhir kali kita bertemu, bukankah itu sebelum kau menikahi lelaki shiren itu?" Hah? Kenapa dia malah memandangiku? Yang dia maksud tadi Yugi kan? Tunggu dulu! Atem menikahi Yuugi beberapa saat setelah…

"Apa tujuanmu datang kemari Kaiba?" Tanya Atem langsung to the point.

"Kami kemari menawarkan perdamaian," jawabnya.

"Perdamaian?" Atem mengerutkan dahi bingung. Aku dan raja naga itu berpandangan. Bagaimana mungkin klan vampire menginginkan perdamaian? Mereka sudah bermusuhan beratus-ratus tahun, dan skarang… "Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Atem penuh kecurigaan.

"Kita sudah bermusuhan ratusan tahun Atem."

"Kau tidak berpikir untuk menghentikan peperangan ini sebelumnya."

"Dan kau Atem? Bagaimana denganmu? Sebelumnya kau bisa dengan mudah melawanku tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan orang-orangmu. Bagaimana sekarang? Apa kau tidak peduli dengan nasib Shiren itu?"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA YUUGI?!" teriak Atem sambil berdiri. Dia sudah siap berubah menjadi Naga. Para prajurit klan naga juga sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk bertarung seperti anggota klan vampire yang kini sudah kembali mengelilingi Kaiba.

Aku memegang tangan Atem dan menggelengkan kepala. 'Yuugi sudah dijaga oleh adikku dan Ryou, aku yakin mereka tidak akan membiarkan Yuugi terluka.' Sepertinya Yuugi mengerti apa yang mau aku katakan sehingga dia menenangkan dirinya meskipun dia masih mengepalkan tangan bersiap untuk memulai pertarungan kalau Kaiba mengungkit tentang Yuugi lagi.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Atem, meskipun tenang masih terdengar nada amarah disana meskipun raut wajahnya tidak menunjukkan apapun. Namun sorot matanya berkata lain.

"Aku ingin lelaki nymph yang ada di sampingmu."

"APA?!" Aku langsung melotot. Aku?! Yang benar saja!

"Aku tahu lelaki itu teman baik istrimu." Tunggu! Tahu? Dia tahu aku teman baik Yuugi?! Apa itu berarti dia melakukan hal itu bukan karena dia ingin melakukannya atau membutuhkan sesuatu, namun untuk melukai Yuugi?! Apa dia kira aku akan melaporkan perbuatannya hah?! "Aku ingin dia sebagai jaminan gencatan senjata kita." Jaminan?!

"Bagaimana kalau dia terluka atau terbunuh." Hei!

"Gencatan senjata kita akan berakhir." Aku menatap kedua orang itu bergantian.

"Bagaimana aku tahu secara pasti kapan dia terluka atau terbunuh?" Tanya Atem, begitu yakinnya aku hanya bisa terluka secara fisik.

"Kau bisa mengirimkan orang untuk mengawasinya," jawab Kaiba datar.

"Kau bisa menyerang mereka."

"Dan kau akan tahu." Atem tampak berpikir sebentar. Hey! Hal ini kan nggak perlu dipikirkan! "Bagaimana menurutmu Jou?" Tanya Atem padaku. Aku ingin sekali mengucapkan 'Nggak mungkin! Atem, apa kau benar-benar ingin menyerahkanku pada pria yang membuatku gatal-gatal itu?' tapi…

"Mengapa kau berniat untuk menghentikan peperangan? Kau tidak bisa mem-black mail-ku. Jika aku tidak ikut denganmu kesepakatan tidak bisa tercapai." Raja vampire itu menatapku garang. Wajahnya mengeras. Apa aku mengatakan hal yang aneh? Tiba-tiba dia menoleh ke arah belakang dan bergeser sedikit dari tempatnya berdiri.

Eh? Anak-anak? Dia berjalan maju ke depan Kaiba dan berhenti. "Ini alasanku," jawabnya. Atem dan klan naga di ruangan itu juga sama terkejutnya denganku. Bagaimana mugkin raja vampire yang selalu menjadi yang terdepan saat membantai klan naga malah mempedulikan anak-anak? "Kalian mungkin melihatnya sebagai anak-anak. Tapi umurnya sama dengan masa peperangan kita Atem."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Atem bingung.

"Noa, lepaskan jubahmu!" perintahnya namun dengan nada lembut. 'Ternyata lelaki itu juga bisa bersuara seperti itu,' gumamku takjub. Anak yang dipanggilnya Noa itu membuka tudungnya kemudian melepaskannya dan meletakkannya di bawahnya.

"Tidak mungkin!" seru Atem takjub. Pupil matanya melebar. Anak itu memiliki rambut hijau dan bertelanjang dada. Dia hanya memakai celana panjang yang kelihatannya luar biasa kedodoran. Namun yang mengherankan adalah dia mempunyai sisik naga di lengannya. Bagaimana mungkin Kaiba mengasuh anak klan naga?

"Perlihatkan deretan gigimu pada mereka." Noa membuka mulutnya. Dan dalam sekejap gigi taringnya memanjang.

"Apa dia…"

"Terlahir dari ibu yang berasal dari klan naga dan ayah vampire. Dia lahir sebelum pertempuran kita dimulai."

TOT

"Aku menantangmu untuk menghentikan perang kita," ujarku sambil menatap lelaki yang merupakan musuh bebuyutanku. Di sebelahnya berdiri nymph yang sudah membuat tubuhku tersiksa. Sial! Aku sudah ingin mengoyak pakaiannya dan menghisap darahnya.

Noa mengengadahkan kepalanya ke arahku, aku menganggukkan kepala. Dalam sekejap dia bertambah tinggi menyamaiku dan membuat klan naga dan nymph itu terkejut. Otot di tubuhnya semakin terlihat dan bertambah volumenya. Celana yang dipakainya berubah menjadi ketat dan hanya mencapai pahanya, bukan mata kaki seperti saat dia masih seukuran Mokuba. Raut wajahnya mengeras, menunjukkan kedewasaan, meskipun panjang rambutnya sama sekali tidak bertambah.

"Dia… apa dia bisa berubah menjadi naga?" Tanya Atem yang aku yakin sedang berpikir keras. Dia pasti berniat untuk membesarkan Noa dan membuatnya menjadi anggota pasukkannya sendiri.

"Kemampuannya untuk membesarkan tubuh hanya sampai seukuran tubuhnya yang asli. Meskipun Noa bisa terbang dengan menggunakan sayap di punggungnya, dia jarang menggunakannya," ujarku kemudian Noa langsung melebarkan sayap di punggungnya yang tak terlihat saat dia masih seukuran anak-anak.

Atem menganggukkan kepala. Sepertinya dia mengerti bahwa sayap Noa hanya akan menjadi perhatian sehingga orang-orang akan mempertanyakan klannya. Piilihannya adalah terpesona sampai berniat menginginkannya atau lebih gawat lagi menganggapnya ancaman dan memburunya.

"Apa kau masih berniat menolak?" tantangku pada nymph itu. Dia mengigit bibir bawahnya sambil menatap Noa dan aku bergantian. Aku tersenyum dalam hati. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya merasakan emosiku.

"Aku akan mengikutimu di belakang sesudah kau dan klanmu pergi," tawarnya.

"Tidak bisa." Nymph itu terlihat mau membantah. "Aku tidak bisa melindungimu seandainya hal itu terjadi." Nymph itu terlihat terkejut.

"Aku ingin waktu untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal."

"Tidak bisa," potongku dingin. "Aku sudah lama meninggalkan kerajaanku dengan datang kemari. Selain itu waktu semakin banyak terbuang karena semenjak memasuki kawasan kerajaan kalian kami harus berjalan kaki. Aku dan klanku harus kembali secepatnya." Aku menatap nymph itu, menantangnya untuk membantahku atau memberikan alasan untuk tidak pergi bersamaku. Nymph itu menatapku shock kemudian berubah menjadi cemas dan marah. Aku tersenyum tipis. Coba saja kalau bisa.

"Atem, sampaikan kepada Yugi dan adikku kalau aku pergi ke klan vampire," ujarnya pada Atem yang langsung mengangguk. Kami saling berpandangan. 'Akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu.' Ujarku dengan tatapanku. Sementara dia balas menatap dengan 'Coba kalau kau berani!'

To be continue...


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Mate

Syntia : Huweee, akhirnya sempet ngetik juga. Maap kalo scene-nya nggak sesuai harapan. Untuk yang scene pertama kali Jounouchi di held sama Kaiba dijadiin kah? Soalnya jadi mirip rape gitu kalo di Jounouchi POV. Hope you like it!

WARNING! YAOI, maybe OOC and typo.

o.o

Jounouchi POV

Seperti yang dipaksakan oleh raja vampire brengsek itu, dengan segala sumpah serapah yang terus berulang di kepalaku. Aku, Jounouchi Katsuya, meninggalkan satu-satunya adikku dan teman akrabku Yuugi untuk pergi ke tempat semua vampire busuk seperti Kaiba berkumpul. Dengan berat hati aku pergi bahkan tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Serenity dan Yuugi. Padahal setidaknya aku ingin memastikan keselamatan kedua Shiren itu. Nymph memang tidak terkenal dengan kekuatan tempurnya. Tapi aku bisa memastikan membunuh Kaiba kalau lelaki itu menyakiti Yuugi.

"Apa?" tanyaku ketus pada lelaki yang kini mengawalku. Dia salah satu bawahan Kaiba, dan tentu saja salah satu vampire busuk yang lain.

"Aku tidak tahu, kenapa Raja membawamu?" bingungnya. Heh, kau bingung? Aku lebih bingung lagi. Kenapa juga vampire brengsek itu sepertinya mengiginkanku ikut dengan kalian sampai-sampai mengancam keberadaan Yuugi?

"Kenapa kau nggak tanya pada rajamu saja?" jawabku kesal. Kenapa dia memandangku seolah-olah aku itu sesuatu yang jijik sampai-sampai dia harus menyipitkan matanya. Takut terkontaminasi kah?

"Sungguh, setidaknya aku berharap kalau sampai bertemu dengan nymph dalam perjalanan ini, aku ingin bertemu dengan nymph perempuan," sedihnya.

"Heh, maaf merusak impianmu," ujarku cuek. Dia menatapku setelah terpuruk tadi.

"Tapi yang paling mengherankan adalah kenapa saat kami datang ke ruangan tadi kau ada disamping raja naga?" Dahinya berkerut. Jadi vampire ini juga ikut masuk ke ruangan tadi? Hee, Kenapa aku tidak ingat?

"Atem tidak dikenal sebagai orang yang gampang bersosialisasi," sahut vampire yang lain.

"Apalagi percaya pada seseorang," celutuk yang lain lagi. Hei! Apa ini sudah jadi obrolan umum sekarang atau hanya aku yang menganggap ini pembicaraan pribadi?

"Pertama kali aku bertemu Atem, aku juga hampir mati," ujarku cuek.

"Atem memukulimu?" Beberapa vampire lain berjalan mendekatiku.

"Bukan, sex hebat sepanjang masa," jawabku penuh dengan sarkasme sambil melirik punggung Kaiba yang entah punya firasat apa, langsung menoleh dan mengerutkan dahinya. Mungkin dia bingung melihat kenapa aku dikelilingi begitu banyak anak buahnya padahal aku ini nymph lelaki. Aku mendengus dan memalingkan muka.

"Hah? Bukannya sex membuat nymph kuat?" bingung salah satu dari mereka.

"Bukan yang ini," jawabku sambil kembali memandang ke arah Kaiba yang sepertinya berniat mencari tahu kenapa tiba-tiba rombongannya yang sesunyi kuburan itu tiba-tiba riuh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kaiba yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di sebelahku. Dasar vampire.

"Kami sedang membahas bagaimana nymph ini bertemu dengan raja naga," jawab salah satu bawahannya yang sedari tadi bertugas mengawalku.

"Jadi apa yang kalian ketahui?" tanya Kaiba namun memandang ke arahku.

"Dia hampir mati karena sex hebat," jawab salah satu lelaki yang tadi ikut-ikutan bergabung. Hei! Kau nggak dengar sarkastik di suaraku ya?

"Pertama, nymph ini punya nama. Kedua, Atem tidak pernah menyentuhku." Salah satu dari mereka hendak menyahut tapi terdiam karena aku memelototi mereka terlebih dahulu. "Ketiga. Aku tidak mengatakan hampir mati yang berarti pujian." Kaiba semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tapi nymph tidak mati karena sex."

"Itu juga yang kami katakan." Vampire yang lain mengangguk setuju. Kaiba menatapku semakin bingung.

"Kalian pergi duluan. Aku punya urusan dengan nymph ini!" suruh Kaiba yang langsung disanggupi oleh semua vampire disana yang langsung menyingkir dan berjalan kedepan meninggalkan kami berdua di belakang.

"Ya, ya, silakan. Karena nymph ini tidak peduli kalau tidak ada yang mengingat untuk menyebut namanya," kesalku. Apa sekarang julukanku hanya nymph ini?

o.o

Kaiba POV

_Nymph hampir mati karena sex? Omong kosong apa itu? _

Setelah aku perintahkan, para vampire yang tadinya mengerumuni nymph yang aku bawa dari kerajaan Atem itu berjalan atau lebih tepatnya agak melayang menjaug, karena mereka sepertinya bergegas pergi meskipun masih penasaran tentang mengapa mereka aku suruh meninggalkan kami berdua di depan, aku tahu karena beberapa dari mereka sempat melirik ke belakang dan melihat kami berdua. Jauh di depan aku bisa melihat Noa yang berjalan beriringan dengan Mokuba yang masih dijaga oleh beberapa bawahanku yang paling kuat dan paling bisa aku percaya. Aku tidak mencemaskan Noa, karena lelaki itu bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Namun hanya Mokuba yang bisa membuka hati Noa, meski aku sama sekali tidak akan pernah mengakuinya, hingga aku mengizinkan Mokuba yang masih termasuk belia dalam usia vampire turut serta dalam perjalanan ini.

Aku kembali memandang ke arah Nymph lelaki berambut pirang itu setelah yakin bahwa pembicaraan kami tidak akan terdengar oleh para vampire yang sudah jauh berada di depan kami. "Apa maksudmu dengan hampir mati?" tanyaku bingung.

"Karena aku memang hampir mati saat Atem menemukanku. Itupun karena Yuugi khawatir, jadi Atem pergi mencariku," ujarnya sambil mengangkat bahu. Aku mengerutkan kening.

"Apa kau mau bilang…"

"Memang, sex denganmu yang membuatku hampir mati. Dan itu dalam arti yang sesungguhnya." Matanya memancarkan amarah meskipun suaranya terdengar datar.

"Omong kosong."

"Heh, apa kau mau tahu yang sebenarnya raja vampire? Sex denganmu sama sekali tidak memuaskanku. Kau tahu kenapa?" Aku tidak menjawab. Itu pertanyaan bodoh yang tidak membutuhkan jawaban. "Aku akan tetap mengatakannya, tentu saja. Itu karena kau membuatku ingin muntah! Berkali-kali aku berusaha memikirkan makhluk yang akan membuatku terangsang. Tapi itu tidak cukup…"

"Kau bilang kau tidak terpuaskan?" tanyaku tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin? Aku sudah bersama dengan hampir setiap jenis makhluk dan tidak ada satupun yang mengeluh. Aku sudah bersama dengan beberapa nymph wanita tentu saja, dan mereka juga tidak mengeluh. Mereka justru memintanya lagi dan lagi. Apa yang salah dengan nymph ini?

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Kau tidak percaya hah?" Aku mengangkat bahu. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang percaya dengan omong kosong ini? "Kalau saja saat itu kondisiku tidak gawat, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu menyentuhku."

"Tidak akan membiarkanku menyentuhmu? Lelucon apa itu nymph?" dengusku. "Kau bilang kau harus memikirkan yang lain agar bisa terangsang. Siapa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyaku dengan nada datar, meskipun aku sudah bisa merasakan sedikit amarah mulai muncul.

"Makhluk-makhluk yang pernah memuaskanku. Nymph, Shiren, Naga, tidak pernah vampire," jawabnya dengan penuh penekanan di nada vampire.

"Jadi kau membenci vampire. Lalu kenapa saat itu…"

"Aku sudah bilang brengsek, aku terpaksa!" kesalnya. Aku melihat ke arah kerumunan vampire yang kini sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Sepertinya mereka menuruti perkataanku dengan meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Kalau begitu anggap saja kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya," ujarku.

"Memang itu yang aku lakukan." Nymph itu membusungkan dadanya. Apa kau merasa lebih hebat dariku nymph? Karena bisa bertahan hidup dari sentuhanku?

"Jadi? Apa sentuhanku membuatmu jijik Nymph?" Dia memandangku dengan sorot mata membara.

"Aku jijik pada setiap makhluk yang meminum darah." Aku tersenyum sinis.

"Sayangnya nymph, kau akan berada bersama dengan makhluk yang membuatmu jijik untuk kurun waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Mungkin selamanya?" Nymph itu mengangkat bahu.

"Tidak masalah buatku, selama kau menjaga jarak denganku." Apa Nymph tidak pernah diberitahu untuk tidak pernah membuat masalah dengan pemimpin dari setiap klan?

"Kenapa?" tanyaku tenang meskipun aku sudah ingin menggorok lehernya.

"Kau membuatku mual." Dan setelah minum darahmu aku tidak pernah bisa minum darah orang lain karena itu membuatku mual. Kontradiksi yang menarik. Tapi aku tidak suka dengan kontradiksi yang satu ini.

"Berbalas nymph, tapi itu belum impas." Bagus sekali, aku membuatnya mual sedangkan aku hanya bisa minum darahnya tanpa membuatku mual.

"Apa maksudmu?" bingungnya.

"Kau bilang ingin kembali ke titik nol dimana kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya, tapi ada satu masalah nymph."

"Apa?" bingungnya. Aku melihat ke sekeliling. Sepertinya Atem belum mengerahkan seseorang untuk mengikuti kami. Bagus sekali. Meskipun aku sudah curiga bahwa akhirnya Bokura itu menemukan orang yang sudah lama dicarinya. Dan aku yakin orang itu adalah orang yang hendak disuruh Atem mengikuti kami.

"Kita harus menyamakan skor," ujarku namun sebelum dia sempat menguatkan pertahanannya yang sempat melemah setelah aku ajak berbincang-bincang tadi, taringku sudah menghujam ke lehernya.

o.o

Normal POV

"Hei!" seru Jounouchi saat sadar dia sudah terikat di dalam gua bersama dengan raja vampire yang kini berdiri di depannya. Wajah lelaki itu kini lebih berwarna daripada tadi. Namun sebaliknya dia justru merasa lemah. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" kesalnya saat vampire itu malah melemparkan pakaiannya dan menatap Jounouchi garang, membuat nymph itu bertanya-tanya.

"Kau bilang saat bersamaku dulu kau sama sekali tidak menikmatinya?" tanya Kaiba dingin. Tiba-tiba Jounouchi menggigil padahal dia masih mengenakan pakaiannya. Nymph itu menelan ludah saat Kaiba menatapnya dengan mendetail yang membuatnya merasa ditelanjangi dalam artian mental.

"Ah!" serunya saat tiba-tiba putingnya terasa ditekan. "Kali ini kau akan menikmatinya, aku pastikan itu." Ada ancaman di balik kata-kata itu. Kaiba yang kini sudah berada di belakang Jounouchi, menjilat tengkuk nymph itu. Darah Jounouchi langsung berdesir. Tubuhnya menggigil kembali karena… hasrat?

Jounoushi mengerjapkan matanya mencoba mencari tahu apa dia tadi memang merasakan hasrat? Untuk vampire ini? Untuk Kaiba? Namun Kaiba tidak memberinya waktu sama sekali. Dengan sekali gerakkan, pakaian Jounouchi pun robek, memperlihatkan dada dan putingnya yang kini sudah keras. "Emm…" erang Jounouchi saat merasakan Kaiba yang sudah berpindah tempat dengan kecepatan vampire dan kini berada di depannya, menjilati salah satu putingnya. Tubuh Jounouchi terasa lemas. Bukan karena darahnya yang banyak terambil, melainkan karena sentuhan tangan…

Jounouchi kembali mendesah saat tangan dingin Kaiba bergerak di tubuhnya. Lidah Kaiba berpindah ke puting yang belum dijamahnya. Lidahnya… Dia mengigit dengan lembut, mengulum, menghisap. Kenapa sebelumnya dia tidak merasakan hal ini saat bersama dengan vampire itu? Perasaan menyenangkan yang membuat hasratnya naik sedikit demi sedikit? Kaiba memandang Jounouchi dan nymph itu langsung ingin muntah. Buru-buru lelaki itu menutup matanya dan hasrat itu kembali. Untuk… Kaiba?

"Buka matamu!" perintah raja vampire itu. Ada kekasaran dalam suaranya. Apa tadi saat berbicara dengannya Kaiba menyembunyikan perasaannya? Kali ini Jounouchi tidak langsung memandang wajahnya, melainkan satu per satu bagian wajahnya. Bibirnya… begitu kasar, begitu kuat, begitu… menggiurkan. Tanpa sadar Jounouchi menelan ludah. Hidungnya… kokoh, mancung, meski terlihat pernah patah mungkin karena pertempuran dengan klan naga, namun Jounouchi tiba-tiba ingin sekali mengigitnya disana dengan lembut dan mesra. Bibirnya… Jounouchi langsung membasahi bibirnya, menghayal yang sedang dijilatnya itu bukan bibirnya melainkan bibir Kaiba. Matanya… tiba-tiba rasa mual itu datang lagi dan Jounouchi langsung menutup matanya.

Tiba-tiba jemari Kaiba berhenti bergerak. Jounouchi langsung membuka matanya hendak protes namun kembali menutupnya lagi sebelum rasa mual itu kembali melandanya. "Siapa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kaiba penuh amarah namun penis Jounouchi malah membesar. "Lihat aku dan jawab!" perintahnya, namun Jounouchi malah menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jadi… kau tidak mau menjawab?" Kuku vampire Kaiba membelai penis Jounouchi dan langsung menusuk dagingnya yang lembut.

"Kaiba! Kaiba! Kaiba!" jerit Jounouchi yang langsung membuka mata. Tangannya yang diikat ke rantai memberontak. Air mata mengancam mengalir keluar dari bola matanya. Kaiba tersenyum sinis. Tiba-tiba tubuh Jounouchi langsung lumer, rasa mual itu masih ada, namun daripada muntah Jounouchi lebih memilih untuk menjilati tubuh Kaiba. Pemahaman baru dan penisnya membesar lagi. Mate… Kaiba… Vampire ini mate-ku? Bingungnya selagi kembali mengerang karena Kaiba menangkup penisnya dan tangannya mulai bergerak ke atas dan kebawah.

"Katakan, siapa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya lagi, namun nada suaranya sedikit lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

"Ah, Kaiba… Kaiba…"

"BOHONG!" seru Kaiba yang langsung melompat ke belakang, menjauh dari nymph yang kini sudah berwajah merah itu. Jounouchi menatapnya sambil terengah-engah. Nymph itu kini sudah telanjang sepenuhnya sementara Kaiba masih mengenakan celananya.

"Kenapa… haaa… kau… masih… haaa… memakai celana?" bingung Jounouchi dengan sorot mata penuh gairah. Dia menatap tubuh bagian atas Kaiba yang tidak tertutupi oleh kain dan mengagumi otot yang terbentuk disana. Kenapa dia tidak pernah menatap tubuh vampire ini sebelumnya?

"Nymph tahu bagaimana cara menggunakan tubuhnya," sinis vampire itu. "Kau pasti berniat untuk menyenangkanku, membuatku melepaskanmu, dan kau akan langsung menbunuhku," cibirnya. Jounouchi tersentak dan memandang raja vampire itu dengan amarah.

"Kau mate-ku sialan!"

"Yang kau kutuk sampai tadi. Bukankah aku satu-satunya yang tidak bisa membuaskanmu nymph?" sinisnya.

"Dan kau raja vampire brengsek!"

"Jadi kau mengakui memperalatku?" ujarnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Sialan! Kenapa kau tidak bisa mempercayaiku!" bentak Jounouchi. Rantai yang berada di tangannya bergemerincing.

"Karena kau tidak bisa dipercaya nymph, tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa," ujar Kaiba dengan penuh penekanan. Jounouchi melotot. Apa dia sudah kehilangan kepercayaan Kaiba terhadapnya? "Kau nymph, sama sekali tidak bisa dipercayai selama itu menyangkut sex."

"Hei! Apa kau pernah punya pengalaman menyebalkan dengan nymph?" kesal Jounouchi. Disini tubuhnya sudah siap dan Kaiba malah berdiri disana memandangnya dengan apa? Rasa benci? Kesal? Terkhianati?

"Denganmu, iya," jawabnya, Jounouchi menganga. "Jadi nymph, kali ini kau akan merasa puas dan aku tidak, mengerti?" Kaiba langsung mengulum penis Jounouchi, menghisapnya tanpa ampun, memainkan ball-nya, mengusap lubang anal-nya dan mulai memasukkan satu per satu jarinya. Dengan perlahan, lembut, namun membunuh Jounouchi dengan perlahan.

"Kaiba… Kaiba… tidak! Aku ingin… ingin kau… ingin kau ada di dalamku… Kaiba!" ujarnya tidak jelas. Namun Kaiba sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya. Lidahnya terus menjilat bagian atas, tengah, bawah penis Jounouchi. Tangan kanannya bermain dengan anal Jounouchi, sekarang dua jari sedang masuk ke dalam, keluar, merenggangkan dan mencari titik dimana Jounouchi bisa merasakkan kenikmatan, sementara tangan kirinya menyentuh, menekan, memutar puting Jounouchi secara bergantian.

"AHHH!" jeritnya saat Kaiba menemukan titik itu. Namun lelaki itu tidak berhenti. Dia malah menambah jarinya yang masuk ke dalam lubang anal nymph itu dan memastikan dia menekan titik itu setiap kali jarinya masuk.

"Gigit aku! Hisap darahku! Cium aku! Kaiba!" teriaknya frustasi namun Kaiba sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. "Kaiba, tolong…" Air mata Jounouchi mengalir keluar namun Kaiba malah semakin intense bermain dengan tubuh bagian bawah nymph itu. "KAIBAAAAA!" jeritnya saat pelepasannya berlalu. Kaiba berdiri dan memakai bajunya. Jounouchi bisa melihat bahwa penis Kaiba juga membesar.

"Ka-i-ba," panggil Jounouchi lemah. Bukankah seharusnya dia kuat setelah mendapatkan pelepasan? Namun kenapa kini dia justru merasa lelah?

"Apa kau menikmati itu nymph?" tanyanya angkuh kemudian membuka ikatan tangan Jounouchi.

"Kaiba… biarkan aku…"

"Impas nymph. Kau puas dan aku tidak."

"Kaiba…" panggil Jounouchi yang semakin mengantuk.

"Impas, kita tidak ada hubungan lagi. Setelah ini kita hanyalah orang asing. Dan kau masih harus pergi ke klan vampire kalau memang ingin mencegah pertempuran," ujarnya kemudian menghilang dalam sekejap. Air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Jounouchi sebelum kegelapan menyelimutinya.


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Mate

Syntia : Ukh, sebenarnya mau aku bikin satu chapter tapi karena masih malas ngetik, lalala tugas belum dikerjain, alhasil aku buat dua chapter aja. Hope you like it!

WARNING! Maybe OOC and typo.

o.o

KATSUYA POV

"Jou? Jounouchi? Jounouchi, bangun!" suruh seseorang sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pipiku. Aku membuka mata dengan perlahan dan menatap ke dalam bola mata mata warna biru yang balas memandangku. Raut wajahnya kelihatan kebingungan. Aku mencoba menggerakkan badanku yang terasa nyeri di beberapa tempat.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cemas. Aku melihat sekeliling. Ah, benar juga semalam aku menginap di atas jerami. "Kamu kenapa tidur disini?" bingungnya, karena dia tahu dengan pasti bahwa aku bisa menginap di penginapan manapun tapi kenapa aku malah memilih untuk tidur di gubuk tempat penyimpanan jerami?

"Agar aku tidak didekati orang yang ingin melakukan sex denganku." Lelaki berambut putih itu mengerjapkan matanya.

"Tapi Jou, kamu nymph. Tunggu, apa kau pucat?" cemasnya saat sadar bahwa warna kulitku tidak secerah biasanya. Kami sudah lama bersama, karena selain Atem, mungkin hanya dia yang paling bisa kupercaya untuk menjaga Yuugi dan Serenity di klan naga.

"Aku menemukan jodohku," jelasku sambil membersihkan jerami dari rambut pirangku dan mulai menyisirnya dengan menggunakan tangan.

"Eh? Tapi bukannya kamu pergi bersama Kaiba dan prajuritnya? Bagaimana kamu bisa…"

"Kaiba jodohku." Ryou menatapku tak percaya. Dia mencoba mencubit tangannya kemudian menggelengkan kepala. Sepertinya dia tidak percaya kalau raja vampire itu memang jodohku.

"Tapi Jou, vampire… Eh? Tunggu-tunggu! Apa… kamu… melakukan sex dengan…" Dia menatapku horror kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan dia sepertinya kelihatan panic. "Kamu dan Kaiba… astaga, pantas saja dia meninggalkanmu dan kembali ke kerajaan vampire sendiri. Aku bertanya-tanya…"

"Kaiba sudah kembali!" teriakku. Ryou tampak terkejut karena tiba-tiba aku menaikkan oktaf tapi kembali ke wajah santainya yang biasa dan mengangguk. "Bagaimana keadaannya?" Terakhir kali aku melihat vampire itu sepertinya sudah lama sekali meskipun hanya beberapa hari namun aku sangat ingin melihatnya lagi.

"Keadaan? Apa maksudmu Jou?" bingungnya.

"Tubuhnya! Dia seperti aku atau…"

"Sepenglihatanku dia baik-baik saja. Bahkan waktu aku bertemu dengannya dan menanyakan tentang kabarmu dia malah bilang kalau kau ingin sendiri dan melakukan sex dengan beberapa orang karena tidak ada satupun wanita disana. Jadi kau akan menyusul mereka."

"Vampire itu… Sialan!"

"Eh? Jadi dia berbohong? Eh tunggu, kamu bilang kamu ada disini karena menghindari orang yang ingin melakukan sex denganmu tapi Kaiba… Jadi kamu ditinggal disini karena menghina raja vampire?" Tanya Ryou yang sudah kenal dengan watakku. Memang aku menghina vampire itu, jadi aku tidak bisa membantahnya.

"Aku akan membunuhnya!" kesalku.

"Eh? Kamu tidak bisa membunuh raja vampire begitu saja Jou. Dia disebut raja vampire bukan tanpa alasan," bujuk Ryou yang sepertinya mencemaskan keadaanku.

"Dia minum darah orang lain!" seruku. Dia memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha mencerna apa yang mau aku sampaikan.

"Tapi Jou, apa kamu sadar siapa yang mau kamu bunuh? Lagipula bukankah kamu setuju pergi dengan Kaiba karena ingin mencegah pertempuran antara klan naga dan klan vampire? Kalau kamu terluka atau Kaiba…"

"Jangan sebut namanya!" ancamku dengan dingin. "Dia milikku!" kesalku. Ryou mengangguk pasrah.

"Baiklah, tapi kamu harus berjanji sebisa mungkin tidak membunuh raja vampire itu atau genjatan senjata ini tidak jadi terjadi." Aku mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, kamu harus tahu satu rahasia terbesar dari sang raja vampire." Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Sebenarnya hanya beberapa orang dari klan vampire saja yang tahu. Tapi kamu nggak boleh bertanya aku tahu darimana karena ini rahasia." Aku mengangguk lagi sebelum mengerutkan dahi. Tunggu, sepertinya Ryou pernah bilang kalau…

"Ryou, apa kau sudah bertemu dengan jodohmu?" Muka lelaki itu tiba-tiba memerah. Aku tersenyum. "Aku turut senang. Apa dia bersama dengan Kaiba saat itu?" Dia mengangguk lemah. Paling tidak tambah satu lagi temanku yang berbahagia. "Jadi bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana kalian bertemu kembali?"

"Jou! Ini bukan tentang aku! Kamu mau dengar atau tidak?" teriak Ryou sambil menyembunyikan rasa malunya, meskipun itu tidak berhasil karena wajah dan telinganya sudah memerah.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau menceritakan jodohmu, ceritakan!" suruhku. Ryou mengambil nafas beberapa kali, berusaha menenangkan diri sebelum raut mukanya kembali serius. Rona merah yang tadi terlihat sudah hilang sepenuhnya dari wajahnya.

"Aku dengar kalau raja vampire dan adiknya sebenarnya merupakan anak angkat dari raja vampire terdahulu. Meskipun mereka masih merupakan keturunan murni dan masih merupakan bagian dari keluarga besar raja vampire terdahulu, namun mereka dibuang oleh orang tua mereka. Kabarnya beberapa tahun setelah kejadian itu, ayah kandung mereka meninggal karena dipasung oleh seorang nymph sementara ibu mereka terbunuh saat bertempur dengan demon. Jou? Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cemas. Aku merasakan aliran darahku berhenti. Rasa dingin mulai menusuk dan tenggorokkanku tercekat. Aku menutup mulutku rapat-rapat dengan kedua tanganku untuk mencegahku muntah di tempat. "Sebaiknya, kamu berbaring. Kamu kelihatan lebih pucat dari tadi," ujar Ryou sambil membantuku berbaring di tempat tidur jerami yang aku buat malam sebelumnya. "Astaga, apa kamu membutuhkan sex?" Tanya Ryou yang sepertinya baru sadar kalau aku sudah lama tidak melakukan sex. Aku langsung menatap nanar langit-langit atap kemudian menenggelamkan wajahku di tumpukkan jerami. "Jou?"

"Aku membunuhnya," lirihku.

"Siapa?"

"Aku yang membunuh ayahnya!" erangku sambil mempererat genggamanku pada jerami-jerami itu. "Sialan! Sudah seharusnya dia membenciku. Aku yang membunuh ayahnya! Aku yang membunuhnya!" teriakku.

"Dia… jangan-jangan vampire yang kau…"

"Vampire jahanam itu mau memperkosa Serenity setelah sebelumnya membunuh Shiren yang sedang menjaga adikku setelah memperkosa Shiren itu berkali-kali di depan mata Serenity. Memangnya apa lagi yang harus aku perbuat?" tanyaku saat memori itu kembali masuk ke dalam pikiranku. Mayat seorang Shiren yang terbaring kaku dan pakaian Serenity yang sudah terkoyak. Telat sedikit saja Serenity akan bernasib sama dengan Shiren itu.

"Jou, itu bukan salahmu."

"Salahku? Salahku?" Aku tertawa. "Itu memang salahku! Karena itulah aku menolaknya!" teriakku. Ryou ternganga mendengar pengakuanku.

"Tunggu-tunggu, kau… menolak Kaiba?"

"Jangan sebut namanya! Dia milikku!" teriakku sambil menatapnya garang. "Maaf," ujarku begitu sadar siapa yang aku teriakki. Sial! Sekarang tidak cuma aku yang tersakiti, tapi aku malah melampiaskannya pada salah satu temanku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu perasaanmu. Lagipula aku rasa dia masih menahan diri untuk tidak mendobrak atap atau menghancurkan apapun dan masuk kemari," jelas Ryou sambil tersenyum. Aku mengerutkan dahi.

"Siapa?"

"Jodohku," jawab Ryou sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Ok, pertama Yuugi dan sekarang kau. Ada apa dengan orang yang sudah bersama dengan jodohnya?" kesalku. Sepertinya entah kenapa mereka berubah menjadi seperti… wanita?

"Aku berharap selanjutnya itu kamu Jou," harap lelaki itu sambil menggenggam tanganku untuk menyemangatiku. Dia menatap lurus kea rah mataku sampai aku mengangguk.

"Terima kasih," ujarku sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak masalah. Sebenarnya aku juga harus berterima kasih pada Ka… raja vampire itu. Jadi aku anggap saja kalau itu impas," ujarnya lalu melepaskan tanganku. Sepertinya dia tadi sempat melihatku berdenyit sehingga mengganti kata Kaiba dengan raja vampire. "Jadi apa yang akan kamu lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Ryou sambil membantuku berdiri.

"Aku akan pergi ke tempat Kaiba berada dan memaksanya untuk bersamaku," jawabku dengan kepercayaan diri yang baru muncul.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mendoakan semoga kamu berhasil."

"Tentu saja, karena kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkannya meninggalkanku lagi."


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Mate

Disclaimer : Kazuki Takahashi & Gena Showalter

0.0

A/N : Ma... maaf, aku belum mood ngetik adegan M. Untuk semua review terima kasih ~

o.o

NORMAL POV

"Kakak, kurasa kakak perlu istirahat," saran Mokuba untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini pada kakaknya yang tampaknya semakin pucat dari hari ke hari. Namun Kaiba hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak akan menyerah. Dia harus tampak kuat, setidaknya saat vampire itu berada disini, di kerajaan vampirenya. Kaiba harus menjadi yang terkuat. Karena bukan darah yang membuat para vampire setia padanya, hanya kekuatan. "Apa kakak butuh darah lagi?" Tanya Mokuba. Lelaki berambut coklat itu menggeleng pelan. "Tapi kakak harus minum darah!"

"Mungkin kau bisa minum darahku," ujar Noa yang selalu ada di samping Kaiba setelah mereka kembali dari kerajaan naga. Bukan untuk melindungi lelaki berambut hijau itu, melainkan untuk Kaiba. Karena satu-satunya darah yang kini bisa diterima vampire itu tanpa muntah-muntah hanyalah darah Mokuba. Itupun apabila dibandingkan dengan kebutuhan darahnya selama ini sama sekali tidak mencukupi, karena raja vampire itu tidak ingin membahayakan hidup Mokuba karena vampire yang masih muda itu kehilangan banyak darah. Selain itu karena Mokuba masih dalam pelatihan, Kaiba tidak ingin membebani adiknya dengan meminum darahnya sering-sering. "Mungkin memang tidak enak, tapi kau tetap harus minum. Lagipula karena aku persilangan dari klan naga yang kekuatan fisiknya melebihi klan lain, kurasa darahku lebih kuat," ucapnya sambil mengangkat bahu. Kaiba memincingkan matanya. "Kau tidak perlu malu tertangkap sedang menghisap darahku. Disini hanya ada kita," godanya. Mereka kini sedang berada di lorong dalam perjalanan menuju ruang utama setelah Noa memperlihatkan kepiawaiannya dalam bermain pedang yang membuat seluruh vampire terkagum-kagum, bahkan Kaiba.

Raja vampire itu menghela nafas kemudian menganggukkan kepala pasrah, lebih karena Mokuba akan memaksanya menghisap darah adiknya itu kalau dia tidak meminum darah lelaki itu. Noa mengulurkan tangannya dan Kaiba langsung menyobek nadinya menggunakan kuku vampirenya dan dengan perlahan mengangkatnya ke arah bibirnya. Vampire itu memaksakan diri meminum darah lelaki yang hari ini sama tinggi dengannya, sebelum rasa mual kembali melandanya. "Sudah," katanya sambil menyingkirkan tangan Noa dan membersihkan noda darah dari bibirnya. Noa menatap warna kulit dan kelopak mata Kaiba kemudian tersenyum.

"Kurasa harus darahku kalau kau tidak cepat-cepat kembali ke selera minummu yang sebelumnya," cibir Noa.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" kesal Kaiba kemudian berjalan mendahului mereka sementara Noa mengedipkan matanya pada Mokuba sebelum menyusulnya.

0.0

Jounouchi menatap ke arah langit-langit istana klan vampire sambil tetap mengutuki raja mereka yang begitu saja meninggalkannya. Dia baru saja sampai pagi tadi disini, namun karena raja mereka sedang dalam urusan yang lebih membutuhkan dirinya, heh membutuhkan yang benar saja? Bukankah lelaki itu yang ingin dia ada disini? Bukankah seharusnya vampire itu langsung menyambutnya? Memang urusan penting apa yang sampai menyebabkan dia tidak bisa langsung ditemui?

Pengawal yang mengantar Jounouchi berhenti tepat di sebuah pintu dan berbisik pada penjaga pintu tersebut. Jounouchi memandangi mereka dengan sinis karena mereka melirik-lirik padanya. Dia akhirnya bisa bernafas lega saat keduanya mengangguk dan menjauh. "Akhirnya," ujarnya tanpa suara. Vampire mempunyai pendengaran yang tajam. Siapa tahu nantinya dia malah disuruh menunggu di suatu tempat kalau mereka mendengarnya. Sabar memang bagus. Tapi kesabaran juga ada batasnya tahu.

Jounouchi sudah tidak tahu berapa kali dia harus memuaskan dirinya hanya agar punya cukup tenaga agar sampai disini. Mungkin lebih dari sepuluh ribu kali. Dia tidak bisa dan tidak mau melakukannya dengan orang lain selain jodohnya. Sial, apa Kaiba juga merasakannya? Karena itu dia marah padanya? Apa karena itu dia jadi terlihat pucat saat mereka bertemu kembali di Istana naga? Dan sialnya saat itu Jounouchi malah menyumpahinya. "Bagus, saat itu aku memang idiot," aku Jounouchi dalam hati. "Mungkin aku memang tidak pantas untuknya," batinnya, namun begitu membayangkan ada vampire-vampire sial bahkan kalau ada makhluk lain menyentuh vampire-nya, dia pasti akan maju dan membunuhi mereka semua. "Milikku! Hanya milikku!" erangnya dalam hati sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Pintu itu terbuka beberapa saat kemudian. Kebahagiaan, cinta, dan gairahnya langsung kembali dengan kekuatan penuh saat menatap wajah kasar dan dingin Kaiba yang duduk di singgasana raja. Dan sialan! Dia benar-benar terlihat sehat! "Milikku!" geram Jou dalam hati.

Di samping Kaiba terlihat seorang vampire? Jounouchi menyipitkan matanya memperhatikan lelaki di samping Kaiba. Lelaki itu sepertinya menyadari tatapan Jounouchi padanya dan berbisik padanya. "Kau akan aku tempatkan di kamar khusus dengan perlindungan 24 jam sehari oleh para vampire terlatih. Kegiatanmu akan diawasi dan dilindungi nymph. Kau bebas kemanapun kecuali kembali ke Istana Naga. Kalau kau ingin apapun terutama wanita, kau bisa mengatakannya pada vampire yang menjagamu. Selain itu kau tidak perlu lagi bertemu denganku. Apa kau puas nymph?" Jounouchi menatap Kaiba sinis. Vampire itu kembali menyebutnya dengan nymph bukan namanya.

"Bagaimana dengan anak itu?" Kaiba menatapnya dingin kemudian menoleh pada lelaki berambut hijau di sampingnya.

"Aku anak itu," jawabnya sambil tersenyum tipis saat memandang wajah Kaiba yang tetap datar.

"Apa ada yang lain nymph?" tanya Kaiba dengan tampang bosan tanpa menatap wajah Jounouchi yang membuat darah satu-satunya nymph di sana memanas.

"Kau, aku ingin bicara berdua denganmu," tantang Jounouchi yang langsung memancing protes semua vampire yang ada disana.

"Kalian keluarlah, nymph ini tak bisa menyakitiku." Kaiba memandang ke arah lelaki berambut hijau disebelahnya sementara para vampire pergi dari ruangan itu satu per satu. "Kau tak perlu kembali," bisiknya tanpa suara. Sayangnya, Jounouchi terbiasa membaca gerak bibir. Lelaki itu memandang Jounouchi kemudian pergi bersama dengan para vampire yang lain. "Sekarang, apa yang kau inginkan nymph?"

"Kau. Apa hubunganmu dengan lelaki itu?" Kaiba memicingkan matanya. "Apa kau menghisap darahnya?" Vampire itu mendengus. "Kau tidur dengannya?" Amarah Jounouchi meningkat. "_Katakan ya, dan aku akan membunuh anak itu, meski untuk dia aku ada disini sekarang,"_ janjinya.

"Apa kau gila?" Amarah Jounouchi langsung mereda. "Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu." Dan langsung beralih ke vampire di depannya. Beraninya vampire ini menyentuh lelaki selain dia. Bahkan kalau seandainya itu wanita, Jounouchi tetap tidak akan membiarkan makhluk itu hidup. "Katakan, apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan benda di balik bajumu?" tanya Kaiba bosan. Jounouchi sama sekali tidak terkejut. Dia memang sudah melepaskan persenjataannya, tapi bukan berarti dia sama sekali tidak bersenjata. Seorang nymph di kawasan vampire? Itu gila. Tanpa senjata? Itu idiot.

"Aku tidak akan melukaimu," janji Jou yang mengundang dengusan dari Kaiba. "Seperti katamu, impas."


End file.
